Dumb Ideas
Right so idk atm but maybe Georgia next year could pull an Effy and become like the leader of the next BHS Gang gen if that makes sense??? *idk i'm aware it's stolen from skins but anyway i was like "ideas for georgia" and then i'm hit with the reminder that she's a temp char and is just meant to be helping with plots so like yeah *kai goes off to college next year doin sports or whatevs *georgia comes back as a permanent char and ellie either comes back fulltime or ellie and georgia have some unwritten falling out which leads to them not talking *actually i am getting ideas left and right here but like what if georgia and ellie did have some falling out bc maybe georgia made it known that she was gay and ellie didn't want anyone to know that and then they had a dumb argument and now ellie hates georgia bc she gets made fun of a lot *and that's one of the main plots in bhs gang 3.0 *anyway the reason this started is bc once i found out kathryn prescott had a rl twin i was like lmao imagine if georgia's twin just showed up like hey ur my sister and i was like jfc bc georgia was adopted and that is not actually implausible *so yeah *georgia has a twin sister who was adopted by rich parents in lebeaux and she's livin la vida socialite life but she's like spoilt rich and anyway idk what this has to do with anything but at some point one of georgia's friends sees this other girl and they're like bro wtf i found ur doppleganger and then georgia's like omg go ask her out it'll be funny and then the person goes and shows them a photo of georgia and the twin is like "wtf" and then like after some stuff happens georgia and this other girl sit down together with their parents and then georgia can find out more about her birth parents *okay so the new gang then **georgia: she's georgia we all know georgia **twin sister: ain't a member of the bhs gang bc she lives in lebeaux but she's in that one plot **new best friend: so another girl and she's like kinda artsy stoner but she gets along with georgia really well even tho sometimes she wants to punch georgia in the face **dumb guy: so like this guy is that sort of nerdy brother guy but he hangs out with the group bc he's probs best friends with the artsy stoner girl. also he has a crush on georgia and georgia thinks it's cute but she's like "aww ur like my brother" and he's like "aww shucks brotherzoned" **other guy: georgia maybe gets an actual boyfriend and he's a bit of a brick like he's dumb af but hot and the kind of person eveyrone's like 'aww sweetie you tried' to but he's yeah dumb af and useful for nothing that doesn't involve brute force **secret nerdy girl: so like she's a new transfer student and georgia instantly likes her fsr and picks her up under her wing and she gets along with everyone in the group and basically she's a huge fucking nerd but she just assumes everyone else is rlly dumb and will hate her if she isn't dumb and so she hides it. also she has a crush on the nerdy brother guy **the other stoner: group druggie who is like constantly high and like maybe pisses off georgia a lot but georgia's like w/e doesn't matter and then he just gets high with georgia's new best friend and they make out and do the sex a lot and georgia hates him bc he encourages her to do drugs and she's like "ugh drugs are bad" Category:Plans